What if?
by Lunargrl
Summary: What if Liz met Zan while she and Max weren't getting along.This fic is AU Alex is still here and Liz Kyle haven't pretended to do it.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic be kind please, and excuse the blatant spelling mistakes

This is my first fic be kind please, and excuse the blatant spelling mistakes

Roswell does not belong to me, only this story line.

Zan lay on his moldy couch, it was his and Ava's turn on it. He wasn't in the mood though which was pretty rare for him. So he sat there with his thoughts. Whenever he wasn't focused he would think about the hole. It was like there was a part of him missing. He didn't know what it was but something inside him whispered it was less of a what and more of a who. When he closed his eyes really tight sometimes he would see a shape it had gotten more vivid over the past few weeks. It was thin and angelic with a gleam of bad to it which made it ever more important to him. Today though he made out long dark hair and big doe eyes. He was in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max thats fine, you have to be with Tess, I understand that. It hurts me to say it but I know that for the good of a race of beings you've never met you have to make the effort." Liz was so mad at herself for not being able to say that to him. She knew she loved MaX but sometimes she wished he were a little more wild. Exciting. He was the most wonderful romantic guy, the perfect boyfriend, and sometimes it made her sick. She wished he would grow a little facial hair or het a piercing or something. This was just another one of their off stages and she knew she would feel differently in a couple days, but what would she do until then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan was dreaming he could always tell the difference. He saw the shape the hair the face through a window he saw that window rapidly closing and he knew if he ever wanted to touch that hair or kiss those lips he would have to hurry. With a jolt he felt every fiber of his being scream ROSWELL. Then he simply woke up. Sometimes they took off for days at a time without telling him. He figured this was his turn. So he bided his time until morning to tell everyone that he would be gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz walked out onto her balconey to be alone with the stars and her thoughts. She wanted something to happen all over again. Something that would change her. For better or worse Liz Parker wanted an Adventure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan replayed the conversation from that morning as a sped along in his stolen sports car. He had changed the plates with another car and changed the color as well so he knew he would be fine what worried him was what the others would do without he, He was tempted to turn back but if he did he knew they would ruin everything. " So, you're leaving me in charge?" Asked Rath. " No, i ain't leaven any of you in charge you'll just do some dome." I'm leaving and that's it." He felt kinda bad without one look at Ava he just left. He knew she would be crying tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later these feelings had not patched and Max looked to sad to say something and she was to frustrated to make his job any easier so she clambed up and prayed for the best. She gazed out the window feeling that something really great was coming of she could only figure out what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later here Zan was sitting in his car looking at the Welcome to Roswell sign knowing that the girl of his dreams was waiting for him. He just sat for an hour and noticed how hungry he was. He took the five singles in his pockets and made them twenties. He drove in and saw a weird little resturaunt called the Crashdown he figured this was as good a place to eat as any so he parked his car a block away and got out. He thought he needed a walk.


	2. What If? 2

Thanx to everyone who reviewed, yes I reviewed my own story I was really shocked to see it up where so many could read it

Thanx to everyone who reviewed, yes I reviewed my own story I was really shocked to see it up where so many could read it.

None of the people of Roswell belong to me just this story line does

I forgot to say all this before this fic is AU. Alex is still here, and hasn't slept with Kyle yet and meet the dupes hasn't happened

Liz was washing the tables, not her favorite thing to do, but still she did it. She cleaned, in her mind she was cleaning the slate so she could start over with Max she knew this would never happen. She knew that she would always be second to a race of people and to Tess. She wished so badly that Max wasn't an alien that he was normal, that she could simply love him, without knowing that on some plain his heart belonged to Tess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan took his time with the walk he wanted to stretch his legs he figured that he should just lay low until he found his girl. He lazily strolled around on the streets. He laughed in his head at the sight of a UFO center. He gazed through glass doors of the restaurant at the weird decorations and various people. Suddenly, BOOM. There she was. Zan faltered. He took a deep breath opened the door and walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BOOM. Liz felt someone's gaze upon her. She looked around and saw.MAX? It was like her dream had come true he was dripping with piercings and he even had a bill goat beard on his chin. She tripped over something and walked over to take his order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan got comfy in the booth. He looked up and saw her coming, for the first time ever he blushed. Thank god rath wasn't here or he'd never hear the end of it. It was like the world stopped and it was just them, she opened her mouth slowly and said " Hi my name is Liz." Liz he thought, wow, she looks like a Liz. " What can I get you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Liz said those words she knew this was her adventure, what she had said was " What can I get you?" What she wanted to say was " Wanna go upstairs for a while?" That took all her self control. Who was this guy sitting right in front of her not the guy she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I'm Zan and I want a chocolate milkshake with some fries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wait a minute. Zan? What was this about? Oh well Liz figured she might as well play along with it. I mean who knew what it could lead to. Max.....well Zan now ......always had something planned. Just looking at h im sent her head spinning. He was perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan didn't know how he could stay in his seat with her right in front of him. She was so flowy and perfect. Liz. The stars were falling in around his ears. He didn't know how he would be able to go back to New York. She looked so innocent but he knew she was tuff as nails and three times as sharp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz ran back into the kitchen. "Maria! Look at Max! Well he says his name is Zan but that is Max I mean look at him. She giggled as Maria stood there open mouthed just staring at him. Liz said " I need to take my break now I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes." The cover my tables was implied. So Liz went to the alley way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan saw her go outside he knew he should follow her. So he casually got up and slipped out the back after Liz. She was so perfect ya know? And he saw that when she looked at him she felt the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz was startled as the door closed behind her. Without looking she said " Look, Maria as great as this is we can't both be on our break." " I ain't Maria." Lord she knew that voice, and yet she didn't. It sounded like Max allright but it wasn't. It sounded so foreign. She really liked it though. " I knew you would come." She saw the understanding in his eyes like he knew that if he hadn't come to her she would have come to him. " Yeah, well how could I not Liz. You're so.............perfect." She smiled. " Come here you." And they were hugging. Not a grippy hug but two people who needed this hug to go on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan couldn't believe they were actually touching she was so frail like he could break her if he wanted to. She fitted his body so well like he had held he like so many times before her body had changed to fit his own. He knew he was in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked up at his shiny eyes and new he was on the brink of tears, so was she. She reached up and kissed him gently and first but then needy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan was startled here they were hugging and now her tongue was down his throat not that he minded or anything. He really liked it not like when Ava did it. It was like she was trying to coat his whole mouth with her taste. Liz was gentle though like her tongue was planting small kisses in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz started hugging him again, and then she saw it. Something shocking and terrible. She saw Max, clean cut all American Max rounding the corner and climbing up her balcony with a package. She started to shake who was the guy she was holding so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan felt her shake. What could be wrong she couldn't be scared of him could she?

People usually were startled by his appearance be she seemed to like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz kissed him again not nice kisses like before but ice she was sucking something out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Liz saw them the four of them they looked just like the four she knew but different hair and pierces all over their bodies. She saw him with Aver she saw his dreams of her and the long journey from New York. Suddenly she broke the silence. " WHO ARE YOU?!" Max the really Max poked his head around the corner and nearly dropped dead.

Like i said thanx for the reviews and enjoy


	3. What If ? 3

S

S

Liz realized she was still in this creep's arms. Granted her heart loved her mind was angered. Angered that she couldn't tell this wasn't Max. She also realized Max thought she was holding another he couldn't see this Zan guy's face. So she ripped herself from him and ran to Max screaming " I thought he was you!" Zan turned around and nearly died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're me!" Max grabbed Zan's arm he then got flashes of the dreams Ava, Lonnie, and Rath. Zan got everything from Max. His and Liz's love the Tess issue and all the assorted bits of alien information. Zan knew they were on equal ground now. He knew he loved Liz just as much as Max did if not more. He knew that Liz knew it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that Liz was over the shock of Zan she really liked him. She felt love for him because he was the Max she had been wanting, clean start Max, dangerous Max. She stepped away from both of them just standing in the middle of the two. As if they had pre-planned it, at the same time they stepped toward her and tried to put a protective arm around her. Liz realized she had to say something. " Max I believe that you and Tess are currently testing the proverbial waters?" She felt smug as she saw Max's ears turn ruby red. " Well, then Zan why don't we go back in and I'll get you your food. Even as she said this she knew that she was in for it. She loved them both so much. How could she decied?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan was floating on air he realized that for the minute he was in the lead. Liz had chosen him. He hooked arms with her and they went back inside leaving Max alone with his feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz stopped as she heard Max say her name. Go on in Zan I'll be there in a second. Zan grudgingly let go of her arm and slunk into the Crash Down. "Yes Max?" " Liz you know I love you and that's that why are you even considering him?" " Well, Max I have never heard you say something to selfish. You know that I love you and you're still considering Tess." " Liz, honey that different." " Oh really how?" " Well. Ilook I love you." " And I love you." With that Max swooped her into his arms and kissed her. Liz saw things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan wondered what was taking so long. He noticed another waitress. She had blond hair and green eye's she was walking over his food. Rath would like her he thought. He liked blondes with spunk for a while he even bugged Lonnie to dye her hair. She didn't go for it of course and dyed her hair back just to tick him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz was shocked. She saw Max standing outside her window crying. She saw him crying every night while he was with Tess. She saw that Tess was so insecure that if Max broke up with her she might just kill herself. She saw that everytime Max tried she would put her hand to her stomach and threaten her life. In that moment she knew that she would always be second. It wasn't even his fault he was just so kind so loving she would be second to his emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan waiting for her. He sat ordering more food until Liz got off from her shift. She sat down across from him and said wait a minute I'll get changed and you come up-stairs and wait for me, my parents are out of town.

What do you think?


	4. What If ? 4

Zan was feeling good

Zan was feeling good. No, great. The girl he loved asked him to come upstairs he wasn't quite sure what was upstairs but it sounded fine to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz was shocked with herself all she had meant to say was you stay here while I change. Oh well. She waved at him to follow her up the stairs and sat him down on a couch. I'll be right back she said. She made her way to her room already her mind going over all her clothes. Then she remembered She had bought a very revealing tub top to wear with Max and she figured this was as close to Max as she would be getting for the next could day so why not? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan wondered what was taking so long. Ava just wore whatever she had on. But then again this wasn't Ava. This was Liz, and she could take as much time as she wanted but it would never change how she was. Perfect. He took in a huge gasp of hair when he saw Liz come out. She had on very tight black leather pants a black tube top and a black zip-up sweatshirt. Wow. She was so perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz gave herself a mental pat on the back at his reaction. Just what she had wanted. She sat down next to him and it was all she could do to keep her hand to herself. She looked up at his soulful brown eyes and just stared back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan was startled by the deepness of her gaze. He couldn't help it he reached out and pulled her close. So there they sat cuddling for over and hour simply sharing in each-others love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked up at him and said, " Hey lets go to a movie or something." She saw his eyebrows go up at the something. Come on there're some great movies. Zan just followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't even looking at where they were going he just let her lead. She bought them tickets to some movie and they sat on the back holding each-other close and with an occasional kiss. It was like that had to rest up in between kisses they were so electric and breath taking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked away from Zan for the first time that night to see Max staring at her and Tess nervously gazing around and everyone but Liz. She just leaned in and kissed Zan a little more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan stopped her for a second, which was one of the hardest things he had ever done and looked at Tess. He hated her because of all the pain she had brought Liz but he loved her because on a way she had brought them together. He just pulled Liz tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the movie Max walked over choking back tears and said there is an emergency meeting and Michael's now. Liz got up for a second leaving pulling Max after her Tess and Zan alone. She was so hurt by the pain in his eyes. "Max you are such a giver." He smiled weakly. " That's part of why I love you and part of why Zan and I are giving it a shot." He frowned at that. " You give to everyone to me and to Tess. I can't deal with the fact that you are with Tess, I know because she is really depressed but you tell me this. Where you ever with me out of pity?" " Of course not Liz. How could you even think that? I love you."You know Max Evans I intended to marry you." " IntendED?" " Yes I still don't see what you see in him." " Well Max if you can't see that you're not as smart as I thought. He is the same as you only he gives and takes. He is you, only..He stands up for what he wants Max he is you with a fresh start and if you can't see why I would want that, a you without Tess, you are very not I the man I thought you were." " No Liz I am." With all that said and done with he pulled her close kissing her and hugging her. " No, Liz I can take, I'll take anything, do anything for you please don't put me through this." Liz got really angry " Put you through this! Put you through this! How about what you put me through! How about knowing that you can't be with the one you love because HE IS TO CARING! For Gods sakes Max! You might not understand but think of all you pain, multiply it by one million and then, then you'll have a vague idea of what this is like. No Max I have to do the hardest think ever. There are two of you Max. You and Zan. I have to choose between you. I will break someone's heart and a piece of mine no matter what so don't you talk to me about putting you through anything!" People were looking at them now. She didn't care she stormed back in and said " Come on it's time to meet the gang."

Please review this for better or worse. I want to wrap this up soon but who should she choose? You guys tell me okay?


	5. What If? 5

Zan was feeling good

Zan was feeling good. No, great. The girl he loved asked him to come upstairs he wasn't quite sure what was upstairs but it sounded fine to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz was shocked with herself all she had meant to say was you stay here while I change. Oh well. She waved at him to follow her up the stairs and sat him down on a couch. I'll be right back she said. She made her way to her room already her mind going over all her clothes. Then she remembered She had bought a very revealing tub top to wear with Max and she figured this was as close to Max as she would be getting for the next could day so why not? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan wondered what was taking so long. Ava just wore whatever she had on. But then again this wasn't Ava. This was Liz, and she could take as much time as she wanted but it would never change how she was. Perfect. He took in a huge gasp of hair when he saw Liz come out. She had on very tight black leather pants a black tube top and a black zip-up sweatshirt. Wow. She was so perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz gave herself a mental pat on the back at his reaction. Just what she had wanted. She sat down next to him and it was all she could do to keep her hand to herself. She looked up at his soulful brown eyes and just stared back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan was startled by the deepness of her gaze. He couldn't help it he reached out and pulled her close. So there they sat cuddling for over and hour simply sharing in each-others love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked up at him and said, " Hey lets go to a movie or something." She saw his eyebrows go up at the something. Come on there're some great movies. Zan just followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't even looking at where they were going he just let her lead. She bought them tickets to some movie and they sat on the back holding each-other close and with an occasional kiss. It was like that had to rest up in between kisses they were so electric and breath taking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked away from Zan for the first time that night to see Max staring at her and Tess nervously gazing around and everyone but Liz. She just leaned in and kissed Zan a little more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan stopped her for a second, which was one of the hardest things he had ever done and looked at Tess. He hated her because of all the pain she had brought Liz but he loved her because on a way she had brought them together. He just pulled Liz tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the movie Max walked over choking back tears and said there is an emergency meeting and Michael's now. Liz got up for a second leaving pulling Max after her Tess and Zan alone. She was so hurt by the pain in his eyes. "Max you are such a giver." He smiled weakly. " That's part of why I love you and part of why Zan and I are giving it a shot." He frowned at that. " You give to everyone to me and to Tess. I can't deal with the fact that you are with Tess, I know because she is really depressed but you tell me this. Where you ever with me out of pity?" " Of course not Liz. How could you even think that? I love you."You know Max Evans I intended to marry you." " IntendED?" " Yes I still don't see what you see in him." " Well Max if you can't see that you're not as smart as I thought. He is the same as you only he gives and takes. He is you, only..He stands up for what he wants Max he is you with a fresh start and if you can't see why I would want that, a you without Tess, you are very not I the man I thought you were." " No Liz I am." With all that said and done with he pulled her close kissing her and hugging her. " No, Liz I can take, I'll take anything, do anything for you please don't put me through this." Liz got really angry " Put you through this! Put you through this! How about what you put me through! How about knowing that you can't be with the one you love because HE IS TO CARING! For Gods sakes Max! You might not understand but think of all you pain, multiply it by one million and then, then you'll have a vague idea of what this is like. No Max I have to do the hardest think ever. There are two of you Max. You and Zan. I have to choose between you. I will break someone's heart and a piece of mine no matter what so don't you talk to me about putting you through anything!" People were looking at them now. She didn't care she stormed back in and said " Come on it's time to meet the gang."

Please review this for better or worse. I want to wrap this up soon but who should she choose? You guys tell me okay?


	6. What If? 6

Zan wondered what could be was wrong with Liz

Zan wondered what could be was wrong with Liz. She seemed so angry. He also wondered what he was gonna do about the guys back on New York. He knew Ava would be destroyed and Lonnie and Wrath would tear her apart. This one a really tuff thing for him. He saw Liz's eyes were tearing up but she didn't want to talk about it. They got into Max's car and road in am uncomfortable silence. He followed Liz and the two others up the stairs of a somewhat grungy apartment building. It was still nicer then where he lived but that was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz asked Zan to wait outside and was greeted by the horrible stares of the others. This went on for a few minutes, until Liz couldn't take anymore. " Look, in case you have all forgotten Max went off with Tess first. It isn't like I haven't sat up nights waiting and hoping for him to come back to me but he hasn't. Plus, Zan is this wonderful new person like Max with a twist and that nice you know? I know that for the sake of your people that they have to try but Michael and Isabel aren't trying so it doesn't make work, but still they are trying. Max broke my heart first! He left and .then Liz just broke down into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zan felt Liz's tears in the hall and ran inside he saw the group of people looking and Max like they would kill him it was a wonderful feeling. He noted that the girl he thought Rath would like was nestled into the arms of his double. Max looked up and said " Fine, so you guys are gonna be together, well this is a small town, what are people gonna say when they see two of me?" Zan looked up at them all and said " Well, I was hoping Liz would come back to New York with me."

This one is short and sweet hope ya like it


End file.
